In recent years, accompanying the phenomenon of population aging, the prevalence of Alzheimer's disease (AD) with dementia as the main symptom is getting higher. AD patients have poor memory, and there are often cases of forgetting to take medicine or taking wrong medicine. Some AD patients often do not admit that they are sick, and refuse to take medicine. Therefore, there is an urgent need for a long acting medicament for treating AD which is able to reduce the number of medication and improve patient compliance.
Donepezil, being an acetylcholinesterase inhibitor, is useful in treating Alzheimer's disease (AD). It has the advantages of high efficacy, easier absorption and lower toxicity. However, after administration, the rapid increase of drug concentration in blood may lead to adverse effects such as vomiting, diarrhea or insomnia.
In order to solve the above-mentioned problems, the present invention provides a class of novel compounds.